The Kissable Lips
by Irenyla
Summary: {Untuk #TAKABURC, kolaborasi dengan Garekinclong} Inaho menyadari bibir Slaine mulai menggoda nafsu dibanding beberapa minggu sebelumnya. [InaSure. AU.]


Bukan maksud Inaho untuk selalu menghakimi penampilan seseorang, apalagi seseorang yang hanya berstatus sebagai teman sekelas.

Namun, sudah berkali-kali Kaizuka Inaho memperhatikan suatu bagian tubuh seseorang yang menunjukkan perubahan bertahap dari beberapa minggu yang lalu.

"…Sejak kapan bibir orang itu jadi merah ranum?"

.

.

.

 **the kissable lips**

Aldnoah Zero (c) Project A/Z, Olympus Knights, A-1 Pictures, Gen Urobuchi.

Highschool!Alternate Universe. InaSure. Boys love.

.

.

.

Untuk lelaki berkulit pucat seperti Slaine Troyard, jika dirinya memiliki jerawat atau demam—sudah pasti terlihat secara gamblang. Dikarenakan warna merah itu sangat kontras dengan kulitnya, semua orang otomatis sadar dalam sekali pandang. (Sebab inilah Slaine Troyard terkadang diperlakukan seperti seorang 'putri' apabila ia terserang penyakit ringan sedikit saja.)

Dari semua bagian tubuhnya, Inaho paling memperhatikan bibir Slaine. Terakhir kali dirinya mengobservasi singkat warna bibir sang obyek itu sekitar beberapa minggu yang lalu. Kalau bukan untuk pelajaran seni rupa yang mengharuskan menggambar sketsa pasangan sendiri—ya, dirinya 'dipasangkan' bersama Slaine—maka Inaho tidak perlu mengambil perhatian lebih untuk setiap lekuk tubuh Slaine.

Warnanya dulu pucat, tidak menarik perhatian, sedikit pecah. Blah, Inaho asal menggambar bentuk bibirnya itu. Dan diterima senang hati oleh guru seni rupa.

Tapi kini ia mulai menyadari perbedaan beberapa minggu yang lalu dan sekarang.

Apa faktor pubertas? Ah, umur 17 tahun baru pubertas? Apa tidak terlalu telat?

Mengabaikan fakta bahwa Inaho kelewat fokus pada perubahan warna bibir Slaine, ia mulai berani memperhatikan Slaine secara gamblang. Dimanapun ada Slaine, mata Inaho serasa di _setting_ _auto-focus_ mengikuti pergerakan Slaine.

.

.

.

Kali ini, jarak pandang Inaho ke bibir Slaine terbilang lebih jauh dari biasanya. Pelajaran olahraganya kali ini mengambil tempat lapangan pasir belakang dengan materi voli. Dan Inaho tak leluasa dalam memperhatikan 'bibir' Slaine—makanya, ia sangat pandai mencuri pandang ketika mampu.

Slaine yang duduk di pinggir lapangan asyik berbincang dengan salah satu teman dekatnya.

Saat Inaho mampu mencuri pandang sebentar, tekanannya saat mengoper bola berkurang—menyebabkan teman satu tim yang hendak melakukan _smash_ salah arah. Bukannya ke lapangan lawan, tetapi ke samping lapangan sendiri.

Inaho tahu kemana bola itu akan jatuh.

 **BAGH!**

"Aduh!"

Tentu saja, bola itu mengenai Slaine yang tadinya duduk anteng. Kalau saja Inaho mampu mengingatkan Slaine, mungkin bola itu takkan menabrak wajahnya.

"Aduduh…" Slaine mengerang kesakitan sembari meraba bibirnya, Inaho mengambil kesempatan ini baik-baik dengan menghampiri Slaine dalam dalih 'bersalah'.

"Maaf, ini salahku," Inaho berjongkok; menyamai tinggi Slaine yang duduk, "…apa kau terluka?"

Slaine semakin mengerang, wajahnya kian pucat karena menahan luka di bibir, "Ack, sakit…"

"Akan kuantarkan ke ruang kesehatan," Inaho menarik lengan Slaine secara paksa.

"Aku bisa sen—ack!"

Ringisan Slaine membuahkan empati Inaho. Ia kini tersiksa untuk sekadar berbicara, namun hasratnya untuk menolak pergi masihlah kuat.

"Tolong bilang ke Cruhteo- _sensei_ bahwa aku dan Troyard ke ruang kesehatan," kata Inaho pada teman yang diajak ngobrol Slaine tadi—Asseylum, dibalas dengan anggukan olehnya.

Telapak tangan Inaho fokus menahan tolakan Slaine dengan menggeret pergelangan tangannya.

.

.

.

"Masih perih?"

"Henhu haha, hohoh!" ( _Tentu saja, bodoh!_ )

Setelah memberikan pertolongan pertama berupa kompresan es batu di bibir, Inaho mampu melihat setitik air yang menyembul di sudut mata Slaine. Tanpa pikir panjang, Inaho mengambil tisu dan menyekanya.

Slaine mengerutkan kening.

"Haha hang hau hahuhan?" ( _Apa yang kau lakukan?_ )

"Jangan banyak bicara, Troyard," Inaho menyentil dahi si pemilik rambut silver, "aku tahu kau sulit untuk bicara. Lagipula, omonganmu tidak jelas."

"Hee, dangan mehendilhu!" ( _Hei, jangan menyentilku!_ )

Inaho menganggap Slaine meracau kesakitan—meski ia paham apa yang diomongkan orang itu. Kalau boleh dibilang, Inaho bersyukur sebab tak ada petugas kesehatan di ruang ini. Jadi Inaho bisa menghabiskan waktu bersama Slaine.

—Tunggu, tunggu.

Sejak kapan Inaho sangat tertarik kepada Slaine? Bukankah ia hanya penasaran mengapa bibir Slaine berubah menjadi 'lebih menggoda'? Ah, maksudnya, menjadi lebih 'merah' dibanding sebelumnya.

Apa sekarang seluruh atensinya berpusat pada Slaine Troyard—mengesampingkan bibirnya?

"Jangan gila, Inaho," gumamnya pada diri sendiri.

Slaine ikut menyahut saat Inaho bicara dalam keheningan, "Haha?" ( _Apa?_ )

"Masih perih?" Inaho mengalihkan topik. Slaine yang sedari tadi memegang kompres es batu pada bibirnya mulai kelelahan. Maka, ia mulai menurunkan kompresan tersebut.

"Agak…" Slaine masih merasa perih untuk berbicara, tapi kondisinya sudah lebih baik. Inaho paham betul meski hanya sepatah kata yang terucap dari bibirnya.

"Aku ingin bertanya padamu tapi kondisimu seperti ini…" adik kecil Kaizuka ini mulai berani mengutarakan keheranannya; dimulai dari dehaman kecil, "…ahem. Menggeleng kalau tidak, mengangguk kalau iya."

"Hum?" Slaine agak bingung.

"Apa kau menggunakan lipstick hari ini? Lipstick atau sebangsanya."

Slaine menggeleng.

"Oh, tidak, ya. Kalau begitu, apa akhir-akhir ini kau sering memakan makanan pedas?"

Kali kedua secara beruntun, Slaine menggeleng.

"Kalau begitu, kenapa…" Inaho menahan pertanyaannya sebab bukan pertanyaan ya atau tidak, melainkan pertanyaan yang harus dijelaskan. Mengingat Slaine agak hemat kata, mungkin saat ini bukan waktu yang tepat untuk bertanya langsung, "…tidak. Tidak jadi."

"Kaizu… kau sadar… bibirku…?" Slaine bertanya balik, walau sebelah matanya mengerjap menahan perih.

"Ah… ya," Syukurlah, Slaine paham dari pertanyaan tadi. Inaho tak perlu susah-susah bertanya lebih spesifik.

"Madu… aku ser…"

"Oh, sering pakai madu?"

Slaine mengangguk disertai tarikan sudut pada sisi kanan bibir—ia mencoba tersenyum.

"Begitu."

Terjawab sudah penyebab dari merahnya bibir Slaine. Sepertinya, Slaine benar-benar rajin mengoleskan madu pada bibirnya—sehingga ia mendapat hasil maksimal dalam beberapa minggu.

Namun, bibir ranumnya itu malah dirusak oleh sebuah luka yang disebabkan keteledoran Inaho—jarang-jarang pula ia mengurangi tekanan kala mengoper bola. Mungkin pikirannya agak buyar di antara voli dengan Slaine.

…Slaine lagi, Slaine lagi.

Entah kenapa, Inaho menjadi semakin tertarik pada Slaine.

"Kutinggal dulu, aku mau ke toilet," Inaho beranjak bangkit dari kursi yang ia taruh di sebelah kasur, sementara Slaine duduk di pinggir kasur ruang kesehatan.

Tetapi, kala Inaho hendak pergi, pergelangan tangannya tiba-tiba dicengkram kuat.

Inaho menoleh ke belakang demi mendapat penjelasan.

"Ada apa?"

Slaine melepaskan cengkramannya, lalu bergumam kecil yang frekuensi suaranya tak mampu ditangkap Inaho.

"Hei, ada a—"

"Terima kasih!"

Dengan mata berkilauan dan senyum yang benar-benar dipaksakan, Slaine Troyard tulus berterimakasih kepada Kaizuka Inaho. Baru kali ini batin Inaho berdenyut sakit saat melihatnya.

Ibu jari Inaho pun menyentuh bibir—tidak di bagian luka—tanpa perintah apa-apa dari otak Inaho.

"…Ugh, aku ke toilet dulu."

Tak lama menyentuh bibir kenyal kemerahan itu, Inaho bergegas keluar ruangan sambil menahan semburat merah di wajahnya. Langkahnya dipercepat seiring kepalanya mengingat wajah termanis Slaine Troyard.

'… _Sial, jadi wajahnya bisa seperti itu?_ '

Inaho sangat berterimakasih atas keteledorannya hari ini.

.

.

.

Hari-hari selanjutnya berjalan seperti biasa. Inaho masih pada kegiatannya—memperhatikan bibir Slaine itu sebuah kegiatan bagi Kaizuka Inaho, asal kau tahu— dan orang yang di perhatikan itu sepertinya tetap tidak menyadari bahwa ada yang memperhatikannya belakangan ini.

Meski sejujurnya Inaho sendiri tidak memiliki alasan untuk tetap tertarik pada bibir milik si kulit pucat itu. Maksudnya, hey, pertanyaannya selama ini sudah terjawab tahu!

Dan lalu, keduanya secara tidak sengaja bertemu di kantin. Dengan sebuah kejadian yang biasa terjadi dalam drama percintaan— si iris rubi yakin kakaknya akan tertawa bila dia tahu kejadian ini; tangan Inaho berada di atas plastik pembungkus roti dan tangan si pemuda Troyard berada di punggung angan Inaho.

Lalu secepat kilat, kedua tangan itu hilang kontak. Kembali ke sisi pinggang dari pemiliknya.

"Oh… Kaizuka… Maaf." Slaine mengerjapkannya matanya. Semburat merah sewarna mawar muncul di pipi porselen.

Inaho menelengkan kepala. "Ya, tidak apa. Salahku juga."

Dan keduanya mengambil makanan masing-masing kemudian… Oke. Inaho tidak tahu kemana si blonde pergi. Kantin selalu ramai di saat seperti ini. Andai saja Inaho tidak menerima ajakan Calm untuk bermain video game sampai tengah malam, tentu saja sekarang dia bisa menikmati bekalnya dengan khidmat di kelas tanpa perlu berebut tempat duduk di kantin— oh! Dadu keberuntungan bergulir pada Inaho. Matanya jeli menangkap satu meja di pojok kantin yang kosong.

Tanpa perlu di perintah dua kali oleh otak cerdasnya, kaki Inaho melangkah ke meja itu. Kemudian mengistirahatkan pantatnya di sana, dan meletakkan nampannya di meja putih— sejoli dari si kursi.

Yang punya surai coklat menjepit sumpit dengan jemarinya, berpasangan dengan bibir keringnya yang mengucapkan 'selamat makan'.

Suapan pertama belum mencapai kerongkongan, satu suara familiar menyapa telinga Inaho di ikuti dengan colekan di bahunya.

"Kaizuka, maaf. Kau duduk sendiri atau—" surai coklat langsung memotong kata-kata Slaine seenak jidat.

"Sendiri, kok. Silakan saja duduk."

Maka dengan senang hati, Slaine duduk di depan Inaho. Suasana _awkward_ dengan sukarela melingkupi mereka.

Ah, omong-omong, mode _auto-focus_ di mata Inaho kembali menyala. Pergerakannya untuk menyuap makanan pun terhenti. Tangannya mengambang di udara hingga Slaine keheranan.

"Apa…?" kata itu di lontarkan si orbs toska seiring dengan salah satu alisnya yang terangkat.

"Apanya?" Inaho gagal paham.

Dengan perlahan, pemuda Troyard meletakkan sumpitnya di atas mangkuk nasi yang sudah separuh kosong— maklum, lapar berat, "Kau, menatapku seakan aku adalah alien atau semacamnya." Manik biru-kehijauan di putar.

"Tidak juga." Sekali lagi, Slaine memutar matanya.

"Kau melakukannya, Kaizuka."

"Tidak."

"Iya."

"Tidak."

"Iya— ah, sudahlah! Lebih baik aku menghabiskan makananku di banding berdebat tidak penting denganmu!" cibir Slaine.

Satu hal baru tentang Slaine Troyard bagi Inaho; Slaine bila sedang marah, ternyata kelihatan imut— eh?

.

.

.

Keesokannya, Dadu keberuntungan kembali bergulir ke Inaho. Inaho merasa di cintai oleh sang Dewi Fortuna.

"Cih… Kita sekelompok lagi, ha?" Inaho mengerjap. Slaine mendadak judes. Oh, inikah sifat yang bilang… tunggu… apa ya namanya— tsundere? Persetan dengan namanya, Slaine masih kelihatan imut dengan wajah judes dan pipinya yang terkena semburat warna merah muda.

— otak Inaho perlu di cuci menggunakan detergen. Lagipula sejak kapan Inaho bisa merasa dirinya beruntung bila berdekatan dengan Slaine Troyard?

"Jangan salahkan aku. Salahkan guru yang membuat kita berkelompok." Inaho menunjuk Magbaredge-sensei dengan jempolnya.

Yang berhelai platina tersenyum kecut, "Tidak jadi."

.

.

.

"Oi, Kaizuka."

"… Hm?" Inaho tidak menoleh ke arah Slaine. Mata merahnya masih terfokus pada buku tulis, bersamaan dengan tangannya yang menulis laporan tugas IPA untuk guru tercintanya— Slaine sudah menyelesaikan bagiannya sejak tadi— guru tercinta apaan.

"Tengok ke arahku dulu, dong!" dengan senang hati, Inaho menuruti kalimat Slaine. Lalu wajah mereka mendadak hanya terpisah jarak beberapa senti. Jantung Inaho seakan bisa melompat keluar dari rongga dadanya karena detakannya yang semakin cepat. Menggedor berbagai bagian tubuh yang melindunginya. Inaho kembali di goda oleh nafsu untuk menyentuh bibir merah si manik toska.

"Matamu merah. Kurang tidur?" Slaine memundurkan tubuhnya. Kontak mata itu hilang dalam waktu lima detik.

"Ya… begitulah." Yang berkulit lebih gelap lanjut menulis tugasnya. Mencoba mengabaikan frekuensi detak jantungnya yang meningkat.

Mungkin setelah pulang sekolah, Inaho harus menanyakan pada Yuki— apakah si kakak mau mengantarkan adiknya ke rumah sakit terdekat. Inaho khawatir dirinya mengidap penyakit jantung.

.

.

.

Pagi berikutnya, si Kaizuka datang ke sekolah dengan wajah datar seperti biasa. Hanya saja ada aura kelam menguar di belakangnya. Di tambah dengan kantung matanya yang menghitam.

Inaho mengacak rambutnya perlahan. Teringat akan percakapan dengan Yuki semalam. Percakapan kurang dari sepuluh menit yang membuatnya tidak bisa tidur.

(Omong-omong, Inaho hanya tidur dalam kurun waktu sepuluh jam dalam tiga hari. Penyebabnya tiga; karena bermain video game, karena memikirkan Slaine serta memikirkan ucapan _nyeleneh_ kakak tersayangnya.)

.

.

" _Hei, Yuki-nee…" Inaho memanggil kakaknya sementara maniknya tak lepas dari televisi di hadapannya. Tidak sopan, dia tahu. Tapi tak apalah, toh kakanya ada di belakangnya. Pasti dia mendengar panggilannya._

" _Hm?" dengan santai, si helai sewarna arang membuka pintu kulkas. Yang bersangkutan baru selesai mandi. Seusai dia menuang air dan es batu ke dalam gelasnya, kemudian meminum isi gelas hingga tandas— hanya tersisa beberapa tetes air dan es batu, tentu saja— dia segera menghadap ke arah Inaho seraya berkacak pinggang. Meski Inaho tidak melihatnya. "Begitukah caramu memanggil seseorang yang lebih tua?"_

 _Kemudian di detik berikutnya dia pindah dari tempatnya semula. Menjadi duduk di samping Inaho._

" _Jadi, kenapa kau memanggilku?"_

 _Dengan wajah datar dan mata yang tetap lurus ke arah TV, dia mengatakan sesuatu yang membuat rahang bawah Yuki nyaris lepas dari tempatnya, "Maukah kau mengantarku ke rumah sakit? Aku takut kalau-kalau aku terserang penyakit jantung."_

 _Yuki mencengkram bahu Inaho kuat-kuat. Memaksa si adik untuk menghadapnya. "KENAPA KAU BERBICARA SEPERTI ITU, HAH!? APA KAU MERASAKAN GEJALANYA!?"_

" _Iya. Tadi pagi di sekolah. Saat wajahnya berhadapan denganku, aku merasa kalau jantungku nyaris melompat keluar dari tempatnya." Inaho mengatakan suatu hal yang biasanya orang lain malu untuk mengatakannya dengan gambang._

 _Yuki menganga. Kemudian tertawa kencang hingga Inaho merasa suara televise kalah berosik di banding tawa Yuki._

" _Ayolah, Nao-kun! Itu artinya kau sedang jatuh cinta tahu!" si kakak menepuk— memukul— pundak adiknya._

" _Aku tidak tahu siapa 'dia' yang kau maksud. Tapi bila kau memang suka padanya, aku akan mendukungmu!" tawa Yuki reda. Tangannya memukul punggung Inaho lebih keras._

" _Itu sakit, Yuki-nee." Inaho sedikit memutar mata jengah._

" _Omong-omong… Seperti apa pujaan hatimu itu, hm?" sang Penivia merangkul Inaho lengkap dengan seringai bagai iblis jahanam._

" _Manis, tsundere, berkulit pucat, memiliki bibir ranum—" tawa Yuki kembali meledak bagaikan bom. Kali ini tawanya lebih keras dari sebelumnya. Penghuni kamar apartemen sebelah pasti bisa mendengarnya._

" _ASTAGA, NAO-KUN. BAGAIMANA MUNGKIN KAU BISA MEMPERHATIKAN SEORANG GADIS SAMAPAI SEDETA—"_

" _Tapi dia itu lelaki."_

 _Lalu Yuki pingsan dengan mulut berbusa hingga pagi._

 _._

 _._

Inaho masih dalam tahap denial bahwa dia jatuh cinta dengan Slaine Troyard. Maksudnya secara logika, tidak mungkin dia jatuh cinta dengan seseorang yang sama seperti dirinya; berbatang.

Lalu kejadian itu terjadi hanya dalam sepersekian detik. Inaho menabrak seseorang yang notabenenya adalah topik antara dia dan Yuki semalam.

Slaine menoleh ke belakang. Kemudian dia mendelik meski pipinya kembali di warnai dengan merah. "Hati-hati kalau berjalan, Kaizuka!"

"Aku minta maaf."

"Huh! Ya sudahlah. Sini kubantu berdiri." Mendadak baik hati, Slaine mengulurkan tangan pada Inaho yang jatuh terduduk di halaman sekolah.

Inaho meraih tangan itu. Telapak tangan itu halus dan lembut. Berbeda jauh dengan miliknya yang lebih kasar.

Murid lain mendadak seakan jadi mob di dunia ini.

 _._

 _._

 _._

Yuki benar. Inaho jatuh cinta pada lelaki; Slaine Troyard.

.

.

.

Ambisi Inaho untuk sekarang berjumlah dua; menjadi kekasih dari si Troyard dan merasakan bibir ranum itu menggunakan bibir dan lidahnya sendiri.

(Bibir itu mengalihkan dunia Inaho— bahasa lebaynya sih gitu.)

.

.

.

Dan lalu begitulah, setelah sadar bahwa dirinya jatuh cinta dengan Slaine, Inaho mencoba modus. Entah dengan mengajak si platina ke bioskop, taman bermain, bahkan dengan modus kebanyakan membawa makanan—berakhir dengan kedua pemuda itu bergantian memakai sumpit karena kata si pihak coklat, dia lupa bawa dua sumpit.

Kaizuka Inaho, tujuhbelas tahun, mencoba mendekatkan diri dengan Slaine Troyard.

.

.

Slaine sendiri sih mau tidak mau heran dengan tingkah laku Inaho yang mendadak baik. Tapi ya sudahlah. Kapan lagi sih bisa ke bioskop gratis? Atau makan siang gratis? Atau… ke restoran steak secara gratis?

Dompet Slaine di tanggal duasembilan masih penuh. Berkebalikan dengan Inaho. Baru tanggal limabelas, dompetnya keburu tipis.

.

.

.

Maka pada hari ke enam puluhtiga modus—Inko dan Calm heran mengapa akhir-akhir ini Inaho selalu berdekatan dengan Slaine, begitu juga Asseylum—Inaho memantapkan diri menyatakan cinta demi merasakan bibir Slaine. Inaho cowok normal, kok. Masih punya hawa nafsu.

(Bedanya Inaho berambisi untuk mencium bibir seorang manusia bergender sama sepertinya.)

Demi mendapatkan hati si platina berbibir ranum, Inaho bangun pukul enam, mandi (sebodo amat dengan udara dingin yang menusuk kulit bagaikan panah.), sikat gigi hingga puuuuutiiiiiih mengalahkan awan, dan memakai parfum setengah botol. Meski semua hal di lakukan dengan wajah datar bak talenan seperti biasa.

Inaho komat-kamit dalam hati mengucapkan 'Aku suka kamu.' sepanjang perjalanan sekolah.

Ketika pandangan si manik merah menemukan si kepala keperakan di antara puluhan murid di halaman sekolah, Inaho segera menyeret pergelangan tangannya ke taman belakang sekolah. Peduli amat dengan jeritan protes Slaine. Peduli amat dengan ransel mereka yang masih tersandang di bahu. Peduli amat dengan tatapan heran murid lainnya.

Yang penting ia akan menjadikan (bibir) si helai platina itu menjadi miliknya.

Taman belakang sepi, untunglah. Inaho melepaskan cengkramannya di pergelangan tangan Slaine, seiring ia membiarkan kata-kata pedas menyembur keluar dari mulut Slaine.

"OI, KAIZUKA! APA-APAAN KAU, HAH!? MENYERETKU SEENAK JIDAT SAJA!"

Inaho memandang pemuda yang lebih tinggi darinya itu, "Jadilah pacarku." Inaho sendiri yakin bahwa jantungnya nyaris melompat keluar dari rongga dada. Meski tidak berekspresi apa-apa, jujur saja Inaho juga masih manusia normal yang bisa merasakan emosi. Sayang wajahnya tidak mendukung untuk hal itu.

"A-A-A-APA KATAMU!?" Slaine gagap mendadak. Sementara rona mawar muncul di pipi seputih saljunya.

"Aku bilang, jadilah pacarku."

"… Kamu homo, ya, Kaizuka?" rahang Slaine nyaris copot.

"Iya, kalau bersamamu."

"Kamu bercanda 'kan? Ini nggak lucu, tahu. April mop sudah lewat, asal kau tahu." Slaine lelah menghadapi wajah datar itu.

"Aku serius. Perlu aku cium kamu untuk membuktikan?" Inaho sedikit menyeringai.

"D-dih. J-jadi selama ini kamu ngajak aku ke sana-sini itu Cuma buat modus?"

Inaho mengangguk, "Kamunya aja yang nggak peka."

"YA MANA AKU PEKA KALAU YANG NGAJAK ITU MANUSIA BERGENDER SAMA DENGANKU!?" Slaine menjerit nyaring.

"… oke. Tapi aku betulan suka sama kamu. Jadi jawaban kamu gimana, nih?"

"Y-yah… G-gitu deh…" rona itu merambat hingga ke telinga. Inaho tersenyum tipis. Setipis benang.

"Jadi, kamu juga suka sama aku?"

"SIAPA YANG BILANG GITU!?"

"Berarti nggak suka?"

"Enggak juga, sih…"

"Jangan labil, Slaine."

"APA-APAAN KAMU—"

"Ya tinggal panggil aku 'Inaho', apa susahnya."

"HEH—"

"Jadi kamu suka aku atau nggak?"

"Ya gitu— IN **AHO**! KAMU NGAPAIN!? TANGANMU DI MANA, SIALAN!? HEH, AKU NGGA BILANG SETUJU JADI PACARMU— UMPH."

"Jangan berisik, Kelelawar."

"PANGGILAN MACAM APA ITU!? KAU KIRA AKU TIDAK TAHU KALAU DIRIMU MANIAK JERUK, HA!? TANGANMU KEMANA LAGI, JERUK SIALAN!?"

.

.

.

End?

.

.

.

(i)

Ambisi Inaho akhirnya terpenuhi. Inaho sujud syukur malam harinya. Yuki… Elus dada mencoba sabar.

.

.

.

(ii)

Esoknya, Slaine datang ke sekolah dengan bibir bengkak. Entah kenapa.

.

.

.

REAL END

* * *

Maaf banget udah ngancurin karya orang hhuhuh. /sungkem ke yang bersangkutan

Tolong kritik saya agar author ini bisa memperbaiki kesalahannya. m(_ _)m

Tolong perhatikan juga typonya. Akan saya perbaiki lain waktu.

Sekian dari Kagayaku Hoshina~ 'w'

(p.s. Salam kenal, penghuni fandom Aldnoah Zero~)


End file.
